The current computer game software industry is encountering several challenges:
First, the commercially available computer game titles are easy to copy. The life cycle of a game title is deeply dependent on how soon the game software is copied after it is announced to the market. The competition in the computer game market also compresses the life cycle of all computer game titles, although it at the same time makes the computer game more versatile and provides more selections to the game players. As a result, the short life cycle of the computer game makes the game developers difficult to survive.
Secondly, the security of the computer game software is always a concern of the players. Many internet security incidents have been reported, including the invasion of the Troy programs, the stealing of password and account number by the remotely controlled programs etc. The users are not satisfied with the current level of the confidentiality and the security of the game software executable in the computer environment.
In addition, the newly developed computer game controlling modes also impact the game software and hardware development technology. For example, the motion sensor-controlled type of the computer game has become the main stream in the market. Many game titles using the motion sensor as the controller have been developed and announced. However, in the motion sensor-controlled type of the computer game systems already commercially available, the games are controlled by the motion sensor in association with the acts of the human body, therefore in designing a game title the progress of the game are associated with the motion sensor following particular rules. This limitation has become a bottleneck in the development of the computer game industry.
Last but not least, the “open source” environment has brought another impact to the computer game industry. In the past the designers of the computer game develop the computer games in the “close source” environment. Nowadays to develop the computer game titles to support the open source software has become an important directory for all developers. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new structure for the computer game system to enable the integrated development of the computer game titles.